What a Night
by Triplemathics
Summary: Miles Edgeworth ponders his newest case in calm solitude when courtroom rival Phoenix Wright and his newest friend Kristoph Gavin joins in to celebrate his birthday!  Takes place between T&T and AJ. Some implications may exist.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Ace Attorney, you know the drill.**

I wrote this little thing with _Athena von Karma_ as an experiment and sort of a very belated Christmas gift to a friend. Your mileage may vary, as they say. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A ray of reddish-orange light filtered through the curtains of the lone window, casting a stunning, fiery glow over the office. The sun's beauty, however, was lost on the room's sole occupant, a tall, refined-looking young man who seemed unhurried, despite the late hour and the stack of papers sitting atop his desk. Instead of packing his briefcase and donning his coat like most of his coworkers, Miles Edgeworth had chosen to stay behind and "catch up" (as he put it) on the details surrounding his next case. One hand ran through silvery fringe as the other rested on the edge of his copy of the victim's autopsy report-a Mr. E. Viktimm, shot through the heart and left in the parking lot of his own office. A simple case, really, considering the defendant had clear motive and no alibi, but his opponent (yet another blue suited fool-honestly, was that all defense attorneys wore?) seemed intent on making this particular case difficult.<p>

"What a fool" Edgeworth had muttered to himself, cringing at the mere thought of this attorney. To Edgeworth, the case was already made; it merely called for a ruling and it would be over and done with. Letting out a light sigh, Edgeworth decided to stop drawing parallells between defense lawyers and moved on to the case itself. It didn't really seem to be much to think about, however, apart from the fact that it seemed like an incredibly open and shut case from the get-go. Not that that was anything bad, he could use a more trivial-looking case for once, to catch a breather.

'I do wonder if that's all there is to it. Maybe the trial will illuminate some new facts... Perhaps my opponent will be a formdable opponent.. Just like him...' Edgeworth let his thoughts drift again, as he started to pace around his office. There was some gnawing thoughts in the back of his mind, not letting go of the two blue-clad attorneys and the few resemblances they possibly shared. Why did he bother to show up just to make this case more trouble than it's worth?

Edgeworth sighed again and slumped back against his chair. Obviously, he was no longer capable of focusing on his murder case, as visions of sugar plums-err, that is, as thoughts of blue-suited lawyers floated through his mind. It didn't help that his last trial against Wright, bursting at the seams with high tensions and hot emotions, had been over a month ago and still refused to leave his mind. The graying prosecutor grumbled a small curse and tucked the report into his briefcase. The sun had already set and there was no way he could get work done like this. Edgeworth stood and moved to grab his remaining files, but froze as a light knock interrupted him.

Wondering who it could be at the late hour, Edgeworth kept his frozen position for a brief moment before deciding to have the knocking stop. As he slowly turned the handle on his door, he not only saw one, but -two- attorneys greeting him. And one of the two was holding a cake decorated with strawberries and whipped cream. It also had some syrup spelling the words "Happy B-day, Miles!".

"Hey, Edgeworth! What's up?" Phoenix Wright, one of the two guests, said. Phoenix was wearing a small party-hat with a star-pattern, which was decorating his rather unique spiky hair which were pointing back from his head. He was also wearing a blue suit with a red tie and similarly blue pants.

"Happy birthday! Err.. Mind if we step inside?" He said as his face showed a sheepish smile.

"Wright..." Edgeworth began, clearly being confused. "Do you mind telling me what this person is doing here?" He pointed towards the rather solemn-looking guest, which had silently been standing next to Phoenix until this point. Leering towards Edgeworth with a frown on his face, it was clear that this man was not happy with something.

"Oh, uh... Well, he said he knew you from work, so I assumed you two were friends, you know?" Phoenix said, still having a sheepish grin on his face. Edgeworth glared at Phoenix's companion, who happened to be sporting a striped party hat and carrying what appeared to be a bottle of grape juice. With a stiff nod, the prosecutor stepped aside to allow the two defense attorneys into his office.

'Remind me to never think of these two at the same time ever again.. Clearly, it calls them to wherever I may be,' he thought to himself. The last thing he wanted to do this evening was to celebrate his birthday with two of his courtroom rivals.. In fact, the only way it could be worse would be if Larry were to show up as well (and just in case, he looked out into the hallway before closing the door behind the two blue-suits). The man adjusted his cravat slightly before turning and frowning at the happier of the two visitors.

"Wright..." he repeated, a dangerously irritated tone creeping into his voice, "What made you think it would be a good idea to visit me, in my office, this late at night, to celebrate my -birthday-?" Phoenix shrugged calmly and smiled again, this time out of friendly concern.

"Well hey, you never call or anything, so what can we do about it? You deserve some breaks, don't you? Besides, you always work all day, so we can never see you until the evening. Maya and Pearls are always asleep by that time, so today, we have to settle with this guy." Phoenix stretched the party hat of his companion and let go of it, making it smack the head of its bearer. Not a muscle moved on the man's disgruntled face, though, save for a tiny twitch. Edgeworth simply sighed once again and seated himself in his office chair, where he looked at the gentlemen before him. He then poured himself a cup of Earl Grey tea and took a quick sip.

"Alright..." He said, taking another sip, before putting the tea cup in its saucer. "I do realize that Wright may hold wishes to celebrate my birthday, but you being my upcoming courtroom rival, it is quite difficult to see you caring much for what I do. Kristoph Gavin, was it?"

The blue-clad attorney sat down in a seperate office chair and adjusted his glasses. He had a fairly unique hair-style, forming a drill which made its way down his left shoulder. He also had a small bow-tie around his neck, and a very imposing look. Most people would describe his eyes as intimidating. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I simply had a wish to meet my upcoming opponent to see what kind of person he is. Believe me, this atrocious party hat was your friend's doing. I was just outside your door when he forced it upon me, and now I am here." The man suddenly smiled happily as he stood up and leaned over the desk, his hand stretched out. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Edgeworth!" He said.

Edgeworth blinked in surprise, before slowly shaking Kristoph's hand. "Ah.. Pleased to meet you as well, Mr. Gavin.." His sudden change of mood was rather unsettling, to say the least. The prosecutor picked his tea back up and leaned back in his chair before glancing at the third attorney in the room. Phoenix had apparently forgotten a knife, and was now staring at the cake, trying to figure out how to slice it for the small group to enjoy. Edgeworth sighed and shook his head, before reaching into one of his desk drawers and pulling out a small knife.

"Here, Wright," he said, walking around the desk to offer the blade to the other man. The spiky-haired lawyer glanced down, then gave a somewhat confused look to his friend. The reason behind it took a moment to register, but when it did, Miles shook his head.

"Trust me, it's not the one from -that- case. I've long since replaced it." Phoenix let out a small laugh and accepted the knife, then began to slice the cake.

Edgeworth took another sip of tea as he looked at the cake. There was some sort of reminiscing look in his eyes. The knife he had handed Phoenix cut the cake into pieces. 'SL-9 and DL-6...' Edgeworth had once more sunk into his thoughts. 'Such a strange twist of fate. Both cases ended up as tragedies, but -he- had always forced his way in as usual to offer a hand. Perhaps it is the most quintessential thing I lacked in life. Someone to rely on. After all, every flavor in life needs to have the perfect mix...'

"May I try some of that tea, Mr. Edgeworth?" A smiling Kristoph entered Edgeworth's field of vision.

"Of course. Help yourself."

The glasses-wearing man did just that, his somewhat eerie smile not leaving his face. Edgeworth almost wondered if he had some sort of personality disorder, comparing it to Kristoph's earlier disgruntled self.

"The cake's ready!" A satisfied, somewhat prideful laugh was heard from Phoenix. "Let me serve it to you, Edgewo-woah..!" It was over in an instant. The result was a magenta-burgundy-pink-cream-clad prosecutor with his face decorated according to what someone would call 'Edgey-berry-cream'. In other words, strawberry and cream combined with a glaring Edgeworth. Next to him, there was a nice serving of syrup-filled German with a topping of jam. Perhaps best said as "Kriss-jam".

Phoenix looked up from his spot on the floor to see two sugar-coated men staring furiously at him. He grinned sheepishly and sat up, scratching the back of his head.

"Err.. You can wash that, right..?" At this point the spiky-haired lawyer was fairly certain he could see flames shooting from both men's eyes.

Edgeworth was the first to choke out a sentence: "Wright... This suit.. is -Armani-. You -cannot-.. just -wash- it." Each word was spat out with an unmatched amount of fury.. Well, unmatched until Kristoph managed to speak. The first thing that came out of his mouth was a long string of German curses, which would be quite rude to repeat and have therefore been omitted from this account. Finally, the blond was able to spit out a sentence, though his voice was laced with a venom that might have been able to kill Phoenix (if the man speaking didn't do so first, that is).

"Phoenix Wright.. You -will- pay for this, mark my words.." The clean man in the room visibly sweat-dropped and slid one hand into his back pocket, feeling his already almost-empty wallet.

"Erm.. Dry-clean only, am I right..?"

Silence was kept in the room, as the now cream-stained Edgeworth slowly rose from his chair and reached for a Steel Samurai motif paper towel, at this point not caring at all about hiding any personal interests.

"Wright, just... Let me take care of this, and I'll send you the bill." He said, lightly sighing. Mumbling, he added "That's usually how we do it anyway, isn't it..?" and hid a weak smile. Kristoph, however, wasn't as willing to let things go. He kept his glare at Phoenix, relentlessly breaking down his mental barriers.

"And what about me, hm? This won't just do with a simple payment, Wright..."

Edgeworth glanced towards Kristoph, who was struggling to get rid of his syrup-cursed fate.

"Mr. Gavin." Edgeworth said, "Let me cover the costs for you. There shouldn't be a problem in that case, correct?"

Both defense attorneys looked shockingly towards Edgeworth. The fact that he was willing to do a stranger a favor like that was highly uncommon. Or perhaps there was some sort of underlying motive for this?

The pink-err, I mean, maroon-clad prosecutor stared back at the two with an impassive expression.

"What, I can't be a gentleman?" The other two simply blinked in astonishment at him. Kristoph managed to recover himself quicker than Phoenix, straightening up and pushing his glasses into place.

"I, erm.. Excuse my reaction, I simply didn't expect such a generous offer. Thank you very much, Mr. Edgeworth." The other man simply nodded and handed the German a paper towel, which was accepted with little more than a (rather incredulous) stare. Phoenix remained on the floor, silently mourning the loss of profits from his most recent case.

"Wright, up from there, you aren't attempting to collect dust, are you?" Edgeworth offered Phoenix his hand, looking rather sternly towards him. Phoenix accepted it as a gesture of good-will, rather than one of concern over the prosecutor's floor, however, and tiredly slumped back against a chair.

"Whew, I never knew partying with you could be so tiring, Edgeworth. We've barely cut the cake and I already feel faint." He said, smiling meekly.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow and looked at the other man with surprise.

"Partying, Wright?" He glanced over to Kristoph, then back to Phoenix. "If you think this is partying, I'm afraid you have another thing coming." This statement cause the two attorneys to start and stare at the prosecutor with surprise. Edgeworth chuckled quietly and picked up his coat.

"Come along, you two. We're going out to celebrate." Silently, and with much confusion, the two blue-suited men donned their coats and followed the prosecutor out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Part 2 of the three-part story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the attorney trio to find themselves to the Prosecutor's garage and be on their way. The two defense lawyers could only wonder where Miles Edgeworth, the man who rarely cared for anything except work, would take them for the purpose of celebrating.<p>

Just under ten minutes later would they know the answer. The car stopped, and Edgeworth promptly exited the car. The other two simply stared at amazement and shock at where they had stopped. A flashing neon sign reading 'Hunky Polly's Happy Bar' drew the sight of them both towards it. They both nervously swallowed in unison.

"Well, are you coming?" Edgeworth gave them both an impatient look. "I don't do this often, but since we are celebrating, there is cause for a special exception, yes?"

Kristoph tentatively pushed his glasses in hope of being less frightened. "Wright! What is the meaning of this? Why didn't you tell me he would take us here!" He hissed.

"Hey, I had no idea Edgeworth was... like that! I mean sure, he's into pink and all, but... I didn't know, okay!"

Edgeworth nodded and turned around. "Very well, if you have cold feet, then head home. Now that I have gone through the effort of driving here, I'm at least going to make use of that." He opened the door and headed inside. The sign above read 'Lucky Samurai Sake Bar'.

Phoenix and Kristoph exchanged embarrassed glances before letting out a sigh of relief and following the third man into the bar. Inside the rather dimly-lit building were a few tables and booths, all of which were surprisingly full. In fact, the entire bar seemed to be packed wall-to-wall with eager (and mostly intoxicated) customers. Phoenix managed to catch a glimpse of Edgeworth, who looked unimpressed by the massive amount of people present. He simply gestured for the two to follow him, weaving a path through the crowd.

"Don't mind them," he called over the dull roar,"It's always like this when -he's- here." Before they had a chance to ask who "he" was, the small group was seated at the bar.

"Herr Frilly! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Dismissively, Edgeworth didn't even glance back towards his new conversation partner.

"Well, believe it or not, there is a reason for this, Prosecutor Gavin. I trust you two must be brothers, then?" He replied, looking towards Kristoph, who nodded blankly in response. "When you said you were working at a club, I didn't imagine it to be here, Klavier. But seeing the amount of people gathering, it's fairly evident in hindsight." The younger brother lightened up, almost shining a shade brighter. "How could I not? I love Samurais, you know. The way they hack and slash, it's very cool, ja?" Kristoph cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up.

"Err, yes, I suppose so." The younger Gavin chuckled and nodded towards Phoenix.

"Phoenix Wright, ja? I'm a big fan of yours. Almost as much of a fan of you as meine brüder or Herr Frilly! Ahaha.. It's a pleasure to meet you." The attorney gulped and nodded, shaking the young man's hand.

"Umm, yes, nice to meet you too, Mr. Gavin.. Maybe someday we'll face off in court..?" Normally Nick was used to talking to strangers, but something about the bartender/prosecutor threw him off. Speaking of whom..

"Achtung! Herr Spikes, no need to be so formal! Just call me Klavier! Now, can I get you three something to drink?" Kristoph simply waved his hand.

"You know what I like, Klavier; I'll just have that."

Phoenix spoke up then, "Mind if I have a Shirley Tem-"

"Wright, what on earth are you doing?" The blue-suited man turned to look at his old friend, slightly confused. "Ordering a drink..?" Edgeworth shook his head and turned to Klavier.

"You're not ordering any of those here.. He and I will have the same as your brother, whatever that may be." Phoenix sighed and turned back to the bar. If this wasn't something good, he'd make Edgeworth pay.. Or at least take a little off that dry-cleaning bill.

"Your wish is my command, Herr Frilly! Just a moment, bitte!" The blond young man skated off on his rollerskates, glamorously disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, I hope this won't take forever..." Kristoph musingly commented. "That boy has more than his fair share of flirtatious moments. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd bring back a lady or two to the table."

'You mean he hasn't already? Just look at the crowd...' Phoenix thought to himself, but chose to not further nitpick the German after the earlier incident.

"You mean to say he hasn't already done so, Mr. Gavin? Just look at this crowd." Edgeworth followed.

Kristoph chuckled mildly. "Ha, a fair point. I can tell you've dealt with this earlier."

"Edgeworth you thief..." Phoenix mumbled.

Edgeworth smirked lightly, noting Phoenix's somewhat annoyed expression. It was proving to be quite an entertaining evening already.

In just a few short minutes, the young German skated back to their table, carrying a tray of drinks and followed by a somewhat shorter brunette, who looked rather like...

"Ema Skye?"

The girl turned to look at Phoenix and Edgeworth, who had both spoken up, and immediately grinned. "Wha.. Mr. Wright! Mr. Edgeworth! I didn't expect to see you two here!"

Klavier turned to look at Ema and poked her in the ribs, grinning as well. "See, fräulein? I -told- you they were here!"

The girl rolled her eyes and gave him a few bills.

"Fine, you win. Dangit, and I've been saving for that new science kit.."

The blond chuckled and handed the money back to Ema.

"Nein, fraulein; I do not wish to take your money, especially if you are saving it for something so important."

With a shrug, she pocketed the cash and turned back to the lawyer trio.

"It's so great to see you again! And.. Well, scientifically speaking, you have a similar facial structure to Klavier, so I'll assume you're his brother?"

The elder Gavin nodded, pushing his glasses up into place.

"Yes, Ms. Skye; a very accurate assumption. May I make my own assumption and say you are the 'pretty scientific fraulein' that my brother seems so fond of? And that you are here to help him -serve our drinks-?"

A slight emphasis was placed on his last three words, and was added with a not-so-subtle glance at the tray in Klavier's hands, which bore six (rather large) glasses filled to the brim with alcohol.

"Ja.. Three Poison Apples-" (at which point Ema picked up the three gold-colored drinks) "-and three Poker Cocktails." Klavier passed out the other three glasses, filled with a reddish liquid.

"The cocktails are on the house, though I'm afraid you'll have to pay for the Apples." The two grinned at their lawyer-idols, clearly not expecting to leave until they had been paid and seen the three men drink.

Phoenix nervously looked at the Poison Apple glass. He closely examined it, trying to determine whether or not this 'poison' would be good or bad for his brain. He already had an answer in his head, but he didn't really like it. That one time he dared himself to try intoxicating drinks, his head would be the only thing shouting 'Objection!' in the mornings, and it wouldn't shut up until he has had plenty of time to regret his acts of crime towards his brain cells. Not to mention that Maya and Pearls usually would poke fun of him and list up all the "funny things" that happened the day before. Well, either that, or Larry would insist that it "attracts chicks like butter attracts flies", though he never fully understood that analogy, since butter has usually gone bad before it really attracts flies, though that makes it all the more fitting for Larry, since he sure enough has attracted a lot of women over the years. The day of passing the bar exam, Larry suggested that they should have Phoenix start working immediately in the bar, since bartenders 'pick up chicks like nothing else', and even though Phoenix had insisted that he was a lawyer, and the bar exam was to accept him into that line of work, Larry had been Larry and they were already on their way there before he had anything to say about it. On the other hand, Larry had been strangely generous and paid for Phoenix's drinks too, maybe as a gesture of gratitude for being his helper that day. That day, Larry had met Cindy at the local place. Phoenix kept it rather low though, but Cindy spoke to him, since he was Larry's friend and she had said...

"Mr. Wright, you're not drinking anything! Drink, would you? The drinks are great, I promise, you porcupine!"

As if being snapped out of his sleep, Phoenix jumped to life again, remembering once again where he is. Ema had taken a seat next to him and was leaning slightly towards his left shoulder, wrapping her right arm around him. Phoenix shockingly saw what was happening and squeaked.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry!"

Klavier had joined the trio as well, apparently he had declared a break for the working pair. He laughed.

"Heh heh... I see Fräulein Skye is going about things as usual. You should see her! She always gets like this fast, but boy can she chug before she goes down for the count!" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow hearing this, staring curiously at Klavier.

"Is that so, Mr. Gavin?" The sudden, icy formality in his voice caused his four companions to turn and look. The young blond chuckled and smiled at Edgeworth, which immediately caused all women in the vicinity to swoon and sigh (including, Phoenix noted, the intoxicated scientist sitting next to him). "Nein, nein, Herr Frilly! I promise, it is not like that! I swear, I only watch out for the sweet fraülein, not take advantage of anything." The other man merely let out a quiet "hmmph" and nodded. "Very well then."

The time flew by in a hazy blur of drinks and dancing, allowing the legal trio to make complete fools of themselves, though none of them would realize until the following morning..

* * *

><p><strong>To be concluded...<strong>


End file.
